The typical charging system of a motorcycle includes a multi-phase alternator and a rectifier-regulator. The alternator produces multiple ac input currents that are rectified into a single dc current by the rectifier-regulator which flows through the battery so as to charge it. When the battery is charged to a specific (trip point) voltage, a trip point occurs and the rectifier-regulator regulates the amount of the dc current flowing in the battery.
In the past, rectifier-regulators have been tested using non-automated manual testing apparatuses and methods. In one method, the user tests the performance of the rectifier-regulator with the engine of the motorcycle running. This is done by connecting a voltmeter across the battery of the motorcycle and manually observing whether the voltage across the battery gradually rises and then peaks at about 14-15 volts when the trip point occurs. This method however suffers from several problems.
First, the rectifier-regulator includes multiple diode combinations for rectifying the multiple input currents of the multi-phase alternator. Thus, while some of the diode combinations may be defective, the user may still observe a peak voltage around 14-15 volts if at least one of the diode combinations is working properly. As a result, the user is unable to determine whether all of the diode combinations are working properly.
Second, as was indicated earlier, the rectifier-regulator is connected to the battery and the alternator during the test. As a result, if the voltage across the battery does not peak at 14-15 volts, this may be due to a defective battery or alternator rather than a defective rectifier-regulator.
In another method, two 12 volt batteries connected in series are manually connected to one diode combination of the rectifier-regulator at a time. Across the series connection of the 12 volt batteries is manually connected a variable resistor and a volt meter. A lamp is manually connected across the output of the rectifier-regulator. The user varies the variable resistor and observes the lamp to determine when the lamp goes out. When the lamp does go out, this means that the trip point has occurred and the user then observes the volt meter to determine whether the trip point occurred at around 14-15 volts. Like the earlier method described, this method also suffers from a number of problems.
First, the components used for this method are rather bulky and must be manually connected. Moreover, during testing, the connection of the 12 volt batteries to the diode combinations must be manually made one at a time. As a result, the set up of the test and the actual test itself are time consuming.
Second, the user must estimate the trip point voltage by watching the lamp and then quickly reading the volt meter. Thus, the accuracy of the test depends on the reactions and senses of the user.